Timeline of Megacrossover Earth
This timeline covers several events on Megacrossover Earth. Prehistory 13,700,000,000 BCE *The event known to Earth's scientists as the Big Bang occurs. Elder Gods travel to the new Universe and begin shaping the first planets. The Great Old Ones also enter the Universe. (Real life, The Silmarillion, Cthulhu Mythos) *Shortly after the Big Bang, the cosmic beings known on Earth as Destiny, Dream, Death, Despair, Destruction, Desire, and Delirium come into existence. (Sandman) 10,000,000,000 BCE *The planet Maltus becomes the first to have life evolve. It eventually becomes birthplace of the beings known as the Progenitors. (DC Comics) 4,500,000,000 BCE *Earth's Solar System is formed from a cloud of gas and dust. A group of Elder Gods arrive on Earth, give it the name Thulcandra, and embed it with psychic matter so that sapient life can evolve. (Real life, The Space Trilogy) *Some Elder Gods create the Ogdru Jahad from fire and mud, but it revolts against them and gives birth to the Ogdru Hem. The Elder Gods imprison it inside golden cocoons using the Right Hand of Doom. (Hellboy) 4,000,000,000 BCE *A group of Progenitors migrate to Arisia from Maltus and become the Arisians. They are chosen by the Elder Gods to guide evolution in the Milky Way galaxy. (Lensmen) *Another group, led by Rassilon, travel to Gallifrey where they become the Time Lords. (Doctor Who) *The Guardian of Forever is built on Maltus. It survives for billions of years. (Star Trek) 2,500,000,000 BCE *The Eddorians, a servitor race to the Archdevils, enter the physical universe. The Arisians, unable to combat them directly, search for ways to protect the universe's inhabitants from them. (Lensmen) 2,000,000,000 BCE *Chaugnar Faugn, a spirit that feeds on worship, first arrives on Earth. (Cthulhu Mythos) 1,500,000,000 BCE *The Thrintun Empire begins its authoritarian rule over the galaxy. It attempts to speed up evolution on primitive worlds for food purposes. (Known Space) 1,000,000,000 BCE *A group of Elder Things arrive in the Pacific Ocean and create their city there. They begin creating the shoggoths to be slaves for them. (Cthulhu Mythos) 545,000,000 BCE *Gaea, the Elder God ruling over Earth, starts the Cambrian explosion, increasing the diversity of Earth's life. (Marvel Comics) 425,000,000 BCE *Yggdrasil the World-Tree forms and gives birth to a group of plant elementals known as the Parliament of Trees. (DC Comics) 370,000,000 BCE *Chaugnar Faugn creates a servitor races, the Miri Nigri, from early amphibians. (Cthulhu Mythos) 350,000,000 BCE *Several Great Old Ones arrive on Earth, including Cthulhu, Dagon, and Hastur. Cthulhu's home, R'lyeh, is built in what will one day be the Pacific Ocean. A conflict between the Great Old Ones and the Elder Things begins. (Cthulhu Mythos) 290,000,000 BCE *The Solar System's Elder Gods cause R'lyeh to sink beneath the ocean depths, imprisoning Cthulhu. Other Great Old Ones also become imprisoned. (Cthulhu Mythos) 270,000,000 BCE *A race of so-called Serpent People (also known as the Silurians) evolves from early synapsids. They make home in Valusia and begin worshipping Set, who they call the Great Serpent. (Cthulhu Mythos) 250,000,000 BCE *The shoggoths develop full sapience and unsuccessfully revolt against the Elder Things (Cthulhu Mythos). * A major cataclysm destroys the Serpent People's civilization. (Cthulhu Mythos) 160,000,000 BCE *Mi-Go arrive from Pluto to set up mining operations in the Northern Hemisphere. They begin battling the Elder Things in space. (Cthulhu Mythos) 65,000,000 BCE *An asteroid collides into Earth causing the extinction of nearly all non-avian dinosaurs. The Elder Things' cities are also destroyed. Survivors decided to leave Earth for good. (Cthulhu Mythos) 60,000,000 BCE *Early primates appear. Gaea recognizes their potential for developing into sentient life. (Marvel Comics) 52,000,000 BCE *The Alterans, guided by the Elder Gods, leave their home galaxy and travel to the Milky Way. They start seeding stargates on several worlds, including Thyoph, a planet between Mars and Jupiter. One faction falls to the influence of the Archdevils and becomes the Ori. (Stargate) 10,000,000 BCE *The Great Old One Khyber manages to weaken the planar fabric around Eberron, allowing a cabal of demon lords called the Overlords to conquer the planet under the leadership of Bel Shalor the Shadow. (Dungeons and Dragons) 9,000,000 BCE *The robotic inhabitants of Cybertron split into two opposing factions, the Autobots and the Decepticons, starting the Cybertronian Civil War. (Transformers) 8,800,000 BCE *Thyoph is destroyed by the Great Old Ones. Surviving Alterans settle in Hyperborea and Antarctica. Gaea gives the Alterans permission as to do experiments on Earth as long as they do not severely harm nature. (Cthulhu Mythos, Stargate). 4,000,000 BCE *Cybertron suffers a major energy crisis shortage, causing Autobot leader Optimus Prime to lead an expedition to Earth. Once the Autobots arrive, they enter stasis. (Transformers) 3,900,000 BCE *The period of time known as the Satya Yuga (Age of Truth) begins. The universe achieves a state of near-perfect harmony. (Hindu mythology) 3,000,000 BCE *A monolith is placed in Africa by the Alterans, boosting the intelligence of a tribe of australopithecines. (2001: A Space Odyssey) 2,500,000 BCE *The Alterans construct the Halo networks as a method of preserving life in the Milky Way Galaxy. (Halo) 2,200,000 BCE *The Treta Yuga (Age of Knowledge) begins. As chaos in the universe starts to rise, the Elder Gods intervene more in the physical universe. (Hindu mythology) 750,000 BCE *Eibon, a wizard of Hyperborea in contact with the Great Old Ones, writes the Book of Eibon. (Cthulhu Mythos) 510,000 BCE * Elves (Homo alfus) and dwarves (Homo nanus) evolve from Homo erectus in eastern Asia. Some of the elves colonize the archipelago Lemuria in the Pacific Ocean. 330,000 BCE *A civil war is fought among the Coruscant-based interstellar civilization in the Triangulum Galaxy. The Arisians record the events in the Journal of the Whills. (Star Wars) 180,000 BCE *The first members of Homo sapiens, Adapa and Heve, are born. They are placed by the Alterans in a garden until they reach their early adult years. (Sumerian mythology, the Bible) 160,000 BCE *Several Ascended Jedi from the Triangulum Galaxy , including Anakin Skywalker, lead several humans to the planet Kobol in the Milky Way Galaxy. The colonists’ descendents start worshipping them as gods. (Battlestar Galactica) 150,000 BCE *A fleet carrying Kobolans and renegade humanoid Cylons, survivors of a devastating war in a distant star system, arrive on Earth. The human-Cylon hyrbid Hera Agathon becomes the "Mitochondrial Eve" to humans in the Information Age. (Battlestar Galactica) 100,000 BCE *The reign of the Overlords on Eberron is halted by a rebellion of dragons and couatls, a closely related species. The Overlords are sealed underground, and Bel Shalor flees to Mabar, leaving part of his essence behind in the process. The couatls are nearly wiped out. (Dungeons and Dragons) 94,000 BCE *The first hobbits (Homo floresiensis) evolve in southeast Asia from Homo sapiens. (Real life) 86,700 BCE *The Dwapara Yuga (Age of Sacrifice) starts. As chaos spreads, many galactic civilizations become corrupted. (Hindu mythology) 46,000 BCE *A group of Alterans establish the realm of Valinor on the large island of Aman in the Atlantic Ocean. One of their kind, Melkor, becomes a client to the Archdevils and conquers much of Eurasia. (The Silmarillion) 43,000 BCE *The immortal later known as Vandal Savage is born in a Cro-Magnon community. (DC Comics) 35,900 BCE *The Alteran lord Orome discovers three advanced tribes of elves in East Asia. He makes them ageless and invites them to live in Aman, a large island in the Atlantic Ocean. (The Silmarilion) 35,700 BCE *Experiments by Melkor on humans lead to the creation of the first vampires. (The Silmarillion) 34,900 BCE *The half-elf Earendil travels to Aman, where he convinces the Alterans to free Eurasia from Melkor's rule. (The Silmarilion) *With the help of the Alterans, the first human civilization is established on the island of Númenor in the Atlantic Ocean. Its first ruler is Elros the Half-Elven. (The Silmarilion) 28,300 BCE *Guided by Melkor's apprentice Sauron, the fleets of Númenor attack Aman. The Alterans react by sinking it beneath the ocean. Survivors travel to Eurasia where they establish the kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor. Aman is transported to the demiplane known as Faerie. (The Silmarillion) 28,400 BCE *The War of the Rings is fought over much of Eurasia. Humans and elves, aided by the Alteran wizard Gandalf, successfully defeat Sauron. (The Lord of the Rings) 28,100 BCE *All Alterans living on Earth ascend to the Upper Planes, leaving behind many relics and a race of Alteran-human hybrids known as Homo sapiens magus. (Stargate, ''DC Comics) *The vast majority of non-human sapients in Eurasia migrate to the realm of Aman, where they are ruled by the High Elves. Those that remain become assimilated by humans. *Gaea grants humanity the meta-gene, which allows certain individuals to have superhuman abilities, and the Avatar, a powerful reincarnated spirit. Each incarnation of the Avatar possesses the sum of the abilities and wisdom of its past lives. (Wildstorm Comics) '''27,000 BCE' *Humans from Gondor colonize Atlantis and form an independent empire. The Pacific archipelago Lemuria is also colonized by humans during this time. 20,000 BCE *Atlantean warrior Kull is banished from his homeland and travels to Valusia, where he becomes king. (King Kull) 19,000 BCE *Lemuria is destroyed by volcanic eruptions. Survivors travel to East Asia and the Americas, influencing the native cultures. One group migrates to Africa, establishing the city of Opar. (Conan the Barbarian, Tarzan) 12,000 BCE *Ouranos, son of Yog-Sothoth, impregenates Gaea, causing her to give birth to the first giants. One of her offspring, Crom, leads his siblings, a group of psychic giants known as the Titans, in a revolt against his father. The people of Earth start worshipping the Titans as gods. (Greek mythology) 10,300 BCE *Conan, born in Cimmeria, has many adventures in western Eurasia. He eventually becomes King of Aquilonia (Conan the Barbarian). 9600 BCE *The Archdevils manipulate the gods of Earth into declaring war on each other. Their battles eventually cause the Great Cataclysm, forever altering Earth's geography. (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen). 8000 BCE *Nada, ruler of an African village, falls in love with Dream but then rejects him. He condemns her to a hell plane. (Sandman) 7800 BCE *A group of parasitic beings known as the Goau'ld, led by System Lord Ra, invade Earth. The majority of humans in Eurasia and North Africa are forced into worshipping them as gods. Some humans are taken to other planets, including Thanagar and Krypton. (Stargate, DC Comics) 6500 BCE *A Gaou’ld System Lord takes one group of transplanted humans from East Asia to a distant world. The indigenous lion-turtles teach them the power of bending, which the humans use to rebel against the Gaou’ld. (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Ancient and Medieval Eras 3100 BCE *The Kali Yuga (Age of Discord) begins. Entire galactic civilizations begin falling apart, allowing primitive cultures on isolated planets to develop. (Hindu mythology) *The Aesir, long-time enemies of the Goa'uld, succeed in liberating Earth. They place the planet on quarantine until its people develop space travel. Only members of the Elder Council and their agents are allowed to travel to Earth. (Stargate, The Space Trilogy) *In central America, the Mayan Long Count calender begins. (Real life) 2950 BCE *Mr. Am, a wise Arisian and agent of the Elder Council, arrives to help mortal humans fight against the Archdevils' clients. He founds a number of monasteries to train people in the esoteric arts. (The Jewel in the Crown ) 2800 BCE *One of Mr. Am's students, Thoth, travels to Egypt where he begins writing a total of 42 books on magic, alchemy, astrology, and geometry. He later becomes known in Europe as Hermes Trismegistus. (Medieval legend) 2790 BCE *Construction on the Great Tower of Babel in Mesopotamia begins. It is halted when an Elder God assigned to Earth causes its workers to speak in different languages. (The Bible) 2770 BCE *Tammuz (or Dumuzi), son of the god Enki, lives as a shepherd until he is slain by vicious demons. His lover Inanna travels to one of the Upper Planes to retrieve him. (Sumerian mythlogy) 2720 BCE *Gilgamesh, King of Uruk, and his friend Enkidu fight the Hubaba in the nearby Cedar Forest. After Enkidu dies, Gilgamesh goes in a search of a plant said to give immortality. (Epic of Gilgamesh) 2530 BCE *Pharaoh Khafre is buried in one of the Great Pyramids of Giza with the mystic Blue Scarab gem, which enables him to come back as an undead being. (DC Comics) 2500 BCE *Archmagus Djowtey creates the first alphabet as an alternative to the Egyptian hieroglyphics. His system becomes popular in Phoenicia. (Old World of Darkness) 2100 BCE *Vandal Savage, now a tribal chief, has Stonehenge built in Salisbury Plain as a lens over an area of wild magic. (DC Comics) 2010 BCE *Rama, prince of Ayodha, goes to the island of Lanka to retrieve his kidnapped wife, Sita. He is accompanied by his brother, Lakshman, and Hanuman, leader of a tribe of mangani. (Hindu mythology) 1890 BCE *A group of fae known as the Tuatha de Danaan migrates to the British Isles and intermarries with the locals. (Celtic mythology) 1780 BCE *Prince Imhotep is buried alive for sacrilege against the pharaoh. Placed with him is the Scroll of Thoth, which can be used to rise the dead. (The Mummy) 1760 BCE *Abram of Ur changes his name to Abraham and leads his family and servants to the promised land of Canaan. (The Bible) 1424 BCE *Krishna, an incarnation of the Avatar, dies in the battle of Kurukshetra. His teachings to warrior-hero Arjuna are recorded as the Bhagavad-Gita. (Hindu mythology) 1270 BCE *Teth-Adam, a pupil of Thoth, arranges a treaty between Egypt and the Hittites. (DC Comics) 1258 BCE *Moses leads the early Hebrews away from Egypt towards their promised land. On Mount Sinai, Moses writes down the Ten Commandments. (The Bible) 1193 BCE *The Trojan War begins when the Achaeans of Greece respond to Paris of Troy taking away Helen, wife of King Menelaus of Sparta. (Greek mythology) 1183 BCE *The Trojan War ends when the people of Troy forget to beware Greeks bearing gifts. Odysseus begins a fantastic journey home. One of the war's heroes, Aeneas, leads a group of refugees to Italy. (Greek mythology,'' The Aeniad'') 1050 BCE *Queen Serenity, a descendent of the Alterans, begins her rule over the Silver Millenium, a kingdom on the Moon. Her people are assigned with the task of protecting Earth from hostile alien forces. (Sailor Moon) 961 BCE *The Great Temple of Solomon is built in Jerusalem. Its Holy of Holies houses the Ark of the Covenant. (The Bible) 753 BCE *Rome is founded by twin brothers Romulus and Remus, descendants of the Trojan hero Aeneas. (Roman mythology) 710 BCE *Queen Semiramis liberates the city of Babylon from the Assyrians and creates a new empire. (Greek mythology) 660 BCE *Jimmu Tenno, a descendant of the goddess Ameratsu, becomes first Emperor of Japan. (Japanese mythology) 567 BCE *Sidhartha Guatama achieves enlightenment after sitting under a bodhi tree for forty days and becomes the Buddha. (Buddhist legend) 493 BCE *Confucius (Master Kong) compiles several Chinese works into the Five Classics. (Real life) 372 BCE *Ayesha is born in Africa. She later becomes the immortal queen of Kor. (Ayesha) 360 BCE *Plato writes the story of Atlantis in the two dialogues Titias and Crimeas. He adds his own philosophical viewpoints to them. (Real life) 336 BCE ''' *Alexander of Macedon begins creating a vast empire that spreads from Greece to India. He is helped by an alliance with Thalestris, queen of the Amazons. (Alexander legend) '''33 CE *Jesus is crucified by Pontius Pilate as an anti-Roman religious fanatic.The spear used by the centurion Casca Rufio Longinus to pierce Jesus's side becomes the Spear of Destiny. Casca himself is given physical immortality. (The Bible, Casca 1: The Eternal Mercenary'', medieval legend) '''42 CE' *Jesus's widow, Mary Magdalene, travels with their daughter Sarah to France. Sarah's recorded descendants form the Holy Grail bloodline. (Medieval legend, The Da Vinci Code) 61 CE *Cú Chulainn becomes leader of the Red March, a band of Celtic warriors. He receives his magic spear from Aife of Alba. (Celtic mythology) 115 CE *Carbonek Castle is built by Josue, great-grandson of Jesus, in northern Gaul to house the physical Holy Grail used at Jesus's Last Supper. (Arthurian legend) 130 CE *Jacob, the son of a shipwrecked Roman woman, becomes protector of an island with strange electromagnetic properties. His brother becomes the being known as the Smoke Monster. (Lost) 152 CE *A group of adventurers, accompanied by the writer Lucian, travel to the Moon by a magical wind. (T''r''ue History) 302 CE *German warrior Sigurd kills the dragon Fafnir with his father's once-broken sword Gram. Shortly after, he falls for the shield-maiden Brünnhilde. (Norse mythology) 325 CE *Helena, mother of Emperor Constantine, conveniently finds the True Cross near Jerusalem while looking for holy relics. (Medieval legend) 343 CE *Klaus, a human raised in Faerie, is assigned by the Elder Council the task of delivering presents during the winter solstice. He establishes a home in the North Pole where he is aided by helpful fae. (The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus) 411 CE *Roman occupation ends in the British Isles. Vortigern, a descendant of Emperor Constantine, becomes the first post-Roman King of Britain. (Medieval legend) 478 CE *Cormac mac Art and his friend Wulfhere sail to the Hebrides to save Princess Helen of Estrangore from a band of Jutish Vikings. (Cormac mac Art) 494 CE *Galahad, son of Lancelot du Lac and Elaine of Carbonek, is born. He is brought up by an abbess in a nunnery. (Arthurian legend) 496 CE *Arthur, illegitimate son of Uther Pendragon, becomes King of Britain. Knights from around the known world are invited to join his Round Table. (Arthurian legend) 501 CE *Clovis, a descendant of Jesus, conquers Gaul and founds the Merovingian dynasty. His descendants become strong allies of the Bishop of Rome. (Real life, The Da Vinci Code) 516 CE *Sir Percival, Sir Bors, and Sir Galahad find the Holy Grail at Carbonek Castle. They are not permitted to take it back to Camelot. (Arthurian legend) 522 CE *Beowulf, nephew of King Hygelac of Götland, slays the monster Grendel. (Beowulf) 537 CE *King Arthur is killed at Camlann in a battle against his illegitimate Sir Mordred. His body is taken to the island of Avalon. (Arthurian legend) 622 CE *Muhammad, inspired by the visions of the angel Gabriel, goes to Medina and founds Islam. (Real life) 630 CE *The Chinese monk Xuan Zang makes a long journey to India in search of sacred Buddhist texts. He is accompanied by a talking monkey who calls himself Monkey King, a piglike creature named Zhu Wuneng, and the river spirit Sha Wujing. (Journey to the West) 643 CE *Amleth, son of the Jutish king Horvendil, discovers that his father was murdered by his uncle Feng. He succeeds in avenging his father's death, but dies from drinking a poisoned cup. (Danish legend, Hamlet) 679 CE *King Dagobert II of Austrasia, a member of the Merovingian bloodline, is killed on orders from the Mayor of the Palace. His two surviving sons go into hiding. (The Da Vinci Code) 734 CE *The mad Arab Abdul Hazred writes Al Azif, a repository of knowledge about the Great Old Ones and descriptions on how they can be summoned. (Cthulhu Mythos) 788 CE *While the Saracens besiege Paris, Roland the Paladin goes in search of the beautiful Ang-ch'ou, princess of China. He returns after his sanity is restored by a vial given by his friend Astolpho. (Orlando Furioso) 846 CE *Abu, the best thief in Baghdad, helps Prince Achmad reclaim his rightful throne from Grand Vizier Jaffar. (The Thief of Baghdad) 915 CE *The book Al Azif becomes known in the West as the'' Necronomicron''. (Cthulhu Mythos) *Aelfwine, an Anglo-Saxon sailor, visits Faerie, where he is given a copy of The Red Book of Westmarch. (The Book of Lost Tales) 976 CE *To preserve the magic traditions, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is founded. (Harry Potter) 994 CE *The survivors of an onslaught on a gargoyle clan at Castle Wyvern are permenantly turned into stone until their home is lifted among the clouds. (Gargoyles) 996 CE *Kintaro, a boy with superhuman strength, becomes a servant of the famous samurait Minamoto no Yourimitsu. (Japanese mythology) 1040 CE *Influen ced by the three Norns, Macbeth, with the help of his friend Banquo, overthrows King Du ncan of Scotland. (Macbeth) 1057 CE *Macbeth's reign over England ends when he is killed by Macduff, thane of Fife. (Macbeth) 1096 CE *Godfrey of Bouillon, leader of the First Crusade, uncovers ancient documents in Jerusalem relating to the true story of Jesus's life. He founds the Priory of Sion, which is devoted to monitoring and protecting Jesus's known descendants. (The Da Vinci Code, DC Comics) 1188 CE *A major split is created between the Knights Templar and the Priory of Sion. The two groups go their own separate ways. 1194 CE *While King Richard of England is involved in the Third Crusade, Wilfred of Ivanhoe fights alongside with Robin Hood against the corrupt Prince John and his Norman lackeys. He marries Rowena, a descendant of Anglo-Saxon royalty. (Ivanhoe) 1204 CE *Baudalino of''' Alessandria saves historian Niketas Choniates during the sacking of Constantinople. (Baudolino) '''1232 CE *Po pe Gregory IX bans all copies of the Necronomicron. (Cthulhu Mythos) 1233 CE *The young but brave swineherd Manuel is made Duke of Poictesme in order to protect it from the invading Northmen. He establishes an alliance with Lord Miramon of Vraidex, who is trained in the magical arts. (James Branch Cabell) 1264 CE *John Caldwell, the bastard son of Henry III, becomes an outlaw and starts calling himself Norman of Torn. (The Outlaw of Torn) 1284 CE *The mysterious Pied Piper leads 130 children from the village of Hamelin. (Medieval legend) 1303 CE *After going through a mysterious passageway, Dante Alighieri explores the hell plane Baator, ruled by the Archdevil Asmodeus. He is aided by an Ascended spirit claiming to be the poet Virgil. (The Divine Comedy) 1322 CE *Sir John Mandeville begins traveling across the known world, starting with a visit to Byzantium. (The Travels of Sir John Mandeville) 1325 BCE *The society known as the Order of Reason is founded to study the universe and protect humanity from the supernatural. Its members are influenced by a aspect of the Source that they call "Enlightened Science." (Old World of Darkness) 1327 CE *William of Baskerville investigates a murder mystery at an ancient abbey in Italy. (The Name of the Rose) 1356 CE *A Reaper challenges the Swedish knight Antonius Block to a game of chess. (The Seventh Seal) 1382 CE *Geoffrey Chaucer begins writing what will become known as The Canterbury Tales, based on stories he heard on a trip to Canterbury. (The Canterbury Tales) 1389 CE *Robert Gadling first meets Morpheus, avatar of Dream, in an English pub and is granted immortality. They will continue to meet there every hundred years. (Sandman) Renaissance and Enlightenment 1408 CE *Princess Talia of Luxembourg enters a coma where she does not age. (Sleeping Beauty) 1412 CE *French wizard Nicholas Flamel succeeds in creating the Philosopher's Stone, which can render humans immortal. He wisely decides to keep his discovery from the majority of humanity. (Harry Potter) 1428 CE *Quasimodo rebels against his master, the Archdeacon of Notre-Dame, in trying to save his love, Esmerelda. (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) 1477 CE *Lambach Ruthven makes Vlad Tepes Dracula, prince of Wallachia, a vampire. Trevor Belmont, Grant da Nasty, Sypha Belnades, and Adrian Fahrenheits Tepes unite in an attempt to kill Dracula. (Old World of Darkness, Castlevania) 1479 CE *Dracula moves to a castle in Transylvania, where he becames one of the key figures the vampire world. (Old World of Darkness, Dracula) 1485 CE *Richard III is killed and succeded by his cousin, Richard IV. The new king's second son, Edmund, is the ancestor of the Blackadder family. (Blackadder) 1504 CE *Princess Talia is woken up from her coma by Prince Philip of France. (Sleeping Beauty) 1507 CE *Leonardo da Vinci, a leading member of the Priory of Sion, finishes painting the Mona Lisa (also known as La Gioconda). His actual model is the androgynous immortal Orlando. (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) 1517 CE *Raphael Hythloday visits the island-continent called Utopia. He is amazed that the inhabitants have a successful communistic society. (Utopia) 1522 CE *Pantagruel, son of the giant Gargantua, is born. The boy soon develops an intellectual appetite that equals his physical one. (Gargantua and Pantagruel) 1530 CE *The Moorish general Othello kills his lover Desdemona after his friend Iago tells him she is having an affair with his comrade Cassio. Realizing his error, Othello commits suicide. (Othello) 1535 CE *Kit Walker becomes the first masked hero to call himself "The Phantom." He vows to fight evil wherever he finds it. (The Phantom) 1546 CE *Prince Edward of England temporarily switches places with a beggar boy. (The Prince and the Pauper) 1554 CE *A small Japanese village hires seven unemployed samurai, led by the wise Kambei Shimada, to protect it from vicious bandits. (The Seven Samurai) 1558 CE *Gloriana, the daughter of King Henry VIII and the half-fae Anne Boleyn, becomes Queen of England. Her court members include the wizard Prospero (going by the name of John Subtle), spymaster Jack Wilton, and Edmund Blackadder. (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Blackadder) 1563 CE *Adam, son of the Duke of Lorraine, makes a mistake of offending a fae when he refuses her shelter. The angered fae gives him a monstrous appearance, causing him to be known as "the Beast." (Beauty and the Beast) 1582 CE *The Golem is created by Rabbi Judah Loew to defend prosecuted Jews. (Jewish legend) 1585 CE *Lord Hidetora Ichimonji abdicates and leaves his territory to his three sons, two of which insist on fighting each other. (Ran) 1589 CE *William Shakespeare strikes a deal with Morpheus, giving to him his only son Hamnet, while in an English pub. The result will make him one of the most celebrated writers in history. (Sandman) 1590 CE *Prospero, now the Duke of Milano, becomes shipwrecked with his daughter Miranda on a mysterious island in the Adriatic Sea. (The Tempest) 1601 CE *John Blackthorne, crewmember of the Dutch warship Erasmus, is shipwrecked at Japan and eventually becomes a samurai. (Shogun) 1606 CE *Don Quixote, inspired by the old chivalric tales, begins his several adventures but ends up mistaking windmills for giants. (Don Quixote) 1607 CE *While in Jamestown, the brave and noble Captain John Smith's life is saved by the 12-year-old Powhatan girl Matoaka, also known as Pocahontas. (American legend) 1610 CE *The first incarnation of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen is formed. It includes Prospero, his servants Ariel and Caliban, Don Quixote, Orlando, and Amber St. Clair. (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) 1620 CE *Due to widespread persecution against supernatural beings, most of the fae leave Earth and return to Faerie. They leave behind a few gates in isolated parts of the world. Meanwhile, the wizards of Britain form their own separate community. (The League of Extraordinary Gentemen, Harry Potter) 1626 CE *Charles D'Artagnan begins his many exploits with the Three Musketeers. (The Three Musketeers) 1648 CE *Two alien races, the Eridaneans and the Capelleans, crash on Earth. They disguise themselves as humans and fight a secret war with each other. (The Other Log of Phileas Fogg) 1664 CE *The noblewoman Lady Margaret, sole survivor of an expedition to the Arctic Ocean, finds herself in a demiplane known as the Blazing World. She chooses to stay there and eventually marries the Emperor. (The Blazing World) 1682 CE *The pilgrim Christian, a traveler from an alternate Earth, joins the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. (The Pilgrim's Progress, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) 1685 CE *Peter Blood escapes after being convicted of treason during the Monmouth Rebellion and becomes a pirate. (Captain Blood) 1699 CE *Ship's surgeon Lemuel Gulliver begins his extradimensional travels and records them in his personal log. (Gulliver's Travels) 1716 CE *Robinson Crusoe becomes shipwrecked on a tropical island near Venezuela. He befriends an escaped prisoner from a tribe of cannibals who he names "Friday." (Robinson Crusoe) 1723 CE *Former farmboy Westley, under the guise of Dread Pirate Roberts, rescues Buttercup, bride of Prince Humperdinck of Florin from a band of outlaws. (The Princess Bride) 1735 CE *Blacksmith Will Turner recruits the eccentric pirate captain Jack Sparrow in saving his lover Elizabeth Swann from the crew of the Black Pearl. (Pirates of the Caribbean) 1740 CE *Miskatonic University is founded in Arham, Massachusetts. (Cthulhu Mythos). 1742 CE *The young Baron Karl Friedrich von Münchhausen joins the Russian army to fight against the Turks. (The Surprising Adventures of Baron Munchausen) 1744 CE *The crew of the Hispanola, led by Captain Smollet, go to Treasure Island in the Caribbean to search for Captain Flint's treasure. The ship's cook Long John Silver, who once served Flint, stages a mutiny. (Treasure Island) 1757 CE *Natty Bumppo and and his close friend Chingachgook fight in the French and Indian War. (The Last of the Mohicans) 1773 CE *Phillipe Charboneau, bastard son of the Duke of Kent, flees to America where he becomes subject to the influence of Benjamin Franklin. (The Bastard) 1776 CE *Adam Weishaupt, in actuality an Eridanaean, founds the Bavarian Illuminati. They seek to create a New World Order based on universal suffrage, rejection of superstition, and the free market. (Real life, conspiracy theory) 1787 CE *The Headless Horseman, the spirit of a German soldier in the American War of Independence, first shows up in Sleepy Hollow. (The Legend of Sleeping Hollow) 1793 CE *Sir Percy Blakeney, using the Scarlet Pimpernel identity, saves many aristocrats from the French Revolution and brings them to England. (The Scarlet Pimpernel) 1794 CE *Dr. Victor Frankenstein successfully brings an artificial man to life. His creation escapes and scares nearby superstitious villagers. (Frankenstein) 1795 CE *A meteorite crashes in Wold Newton, Yorkshire. The passengers of two carriages nearby are affected by its radiation. Their descendants, who intermarry, are known as the Wold Newton Family. (Tarzan Alive) 1796 CE *The vampire Barnabas Collins is chained into a coffin in the Collins mausoleum. (Dark Shadows) Nineteenth Century 1805 CE *The wealthy Count Cyril Bezukhov dies in St. Petersburg, leaving millions to his illegitimate son, Pierre Bezukhov. Pierre's newfound status causes him to wonder how be morally good in an imperfect world. (W''ar and Peace'') 1812 CE *Napoleon Bonaparte, Emperor of France, makes the mistake of invading Russia. Pierre Bezukhov is a witness to the Battle of Borodino. (War and Peace) 1815 CE *Edmond Dantes is imprisoned in the Château d'If when suspected of being a Bonapartist. (The Count of Monte Cristo) 1821 CE *A group of French scientists known as the Companions of Silence begins a eugenics program to create children of enhanced strenght and intelligence. (Les Habits Noirs) 1825 CE *Simon Carter becomes the first member of the Carter family to work as a private detective. (The Carters of Virginia: A Tragedy) 1827 CE *The young Arthur Gordon Pym stows away on board the Grampus, which takes him to strange lands. (The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym) 1835 CE *Oliver Twist, who was raised in an orphanage, joins a group of pickpockets. (Oliver Twist) 1838 CE *Ben Cartwright moves to Virginia City, Nevada and begins building a ranch house in Ponderosa with his own hands. Over the next ten years, he has a series of short-lived marriages, resulting in the births of three sons. (Bonanza) 1840 CE *Hanoi Chan (later known as Fu Manchu), illegitimate son of Sir William Clayton and Ling Ju Hai is born. (Doc Savage: His Apocalyptic Life) *Ishmael Thorndyke becomes a crew member of the Pequod, under the command of Captain Ahab. He becomes the sole survivor after the ship gets into a fight with the sperm whale Moby Dick. (Moby Dick) 1841 CE *C. Auguste Dupin investigates mysterious murders at the Rue Morgue in Paris, France. (Edgar Allen Poe) *Rocambale, one of the children bred by the Companions of Silence, starts his career as a criminal. (Rocambole) 1845 CE *Sir Harry Paget Flashman is drafted into the First Sikh War. He is hired to spy on the Khalsa, a Sikh army which is seen as a threat to the British in India. (Flashman) 1846 CE *Huckleberry Finn and slave Jim drift down the Mississippi river on a raft. He discovers that Jim has already been freed in Miss Watson’s will. (The Adventures of Hucklebery Finn) *Innsmouth, Massachusetts, becomes a home for crossbreeds between humans and the amphibious Dyzans. Its new inhabitants introduce the worship of the Great Old One Dagon. (Cthulhu Mythos) 1857 CE *Victor Frankenstein III succeeds in recreating his grandfather’s famous experiment, along with making a female version. (Frankenstein) 1861 CE *Colonel John Sartoris of Yoknapatawpha County, Mississippi, fights in the Civil War. (William Faulkner) 1862 CE *The eccentric zoolinguist Dr. John Dolittle begins his veterinary practice. (Doctor Doolittle) 1863 CE *Professor Otto Lindenbrock leads an investigation to an incredibly huge cavern deep under Earth's crust. (Journey to the Center of the Earth) 1867 CE *The Black Rock crashes on the island inhabited by Jacob and his brother. The Smoke Monster kills all crew members except for Ricardo Alperto, who becomes an intermediary between Jacob and people who come to the island. (Lost) 1870 CE *French scientist Pierre Arronax, his manservant Conseil, and renowned harpooner Ned Land become passengers of the Nautilus, whose captain is the Indian prince Dakkar, aka Captain Nemo. (Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea) 1872 CE *Phileas Fogg, adopted son of one of Eridanaeans, successfully circumnavigates the world in eighty days. He encounters Professor Moriarty, who is allied with the last of the alien Capelleans. (Around the World in Eighty Days, The Other Log of Phileas Fogg) 1875 CE *Dr. Gregory Magnus founds the Sanctuary Network as a place for studying and protecting Earth's "abnormals." (Sanctuary) 1879 CE *The Doctor and his companion Rose Tyler rescue Queen Victoria from a werewolf. In response, she creates the Torchwood Institute, which is dedicated to fighting Britain's alien and supernatural enemies. (Doctor Who) 1880 CE *After being rejected by his lover, William Pratt becomes the vampire known as Spike. (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) 1881 CE *Sherlock Holmes and John Watson begin solving mysterious together in London. (Sherlock Holmes) 1882 CE *A meteorite carrying the "Colour from Outer Space" lands just near Arkham, Massachusetts. (Cthulhu Mythos) 1883 CE *Henry Jekyll invents a potion that turns him into Edward Hyde. (The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) 1887 CE *Professor Abraham van Helsing tracks down Count Dracula, who is trying to move to England. The great vampire is killed in his home in Transylvania. (Dracula) 1888 CE *John Clayton, grandson of the 5th Duke of Greystoke, is born in Africa. After his parents are killed, a tribe of mangani adopts him and renames him Tarzan. (Tarzan) 1891 CE *Sherlock Holmes disappears at Reichenbach Falls after fighting with his arch-nemesis, Professor Moriarty. (The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes) 1892 CE *Nero Wolfe, son of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler, is born. (Sherlock Holmes of Baker Street) *Bruce Clarke Wildman invents a working time machine. He uses it to visit the distant future. (The Time Machine) 1897 CE *John Hawley Griffin creates a serum which renders himself invisible. (The Invisible Man) *The extraterrestrial Jewel of Seven Stars is discovered in a mummy at the British museum. 1898 CE *Wilhelmina Murray, Allan Quatermain, Captain Nemo, Hawley Griffin, and Henry Jekyll form the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) *The Sarmaks, a race of Cthulhu-spawn, escape Mars and unsuccessfully invade Earth. (The War of the Worlds) 1899 CE *Dorothy Gale visits the land of Oz, located in an adjacent universe. She both removes the witch Elphaba from power and exposes its ruling Wizard as a fraud. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Wicked) *Richard Wilkins founds the town of Sunnydale at a Hellmouth in California. He secret makes a pact with demons in exchange for immortality. (Buffy: The Vampire Slayer) Twentieth Century 1900 CE *A group of metahumans known as the Century Babies are born, including Kevin Sack, Axel Brass, Elijah Snow, and Jenny Sparks. (Wildstorm Comics) *Diggory Kirke and Polly Plummer awaken Jadis the White Witch on the world of Charn. They later become part of a group of witnesses to the creation of the world of Narnia. (The Chronicles of Narnia) *Sosuke Aizen, a lieutenant of the Soul Society, forcibly transforms eight of his colleagues into Hollows and pins the blame on one of his remaining superiors. He is promoted to the rank of captain to fill one of the vacancies. He also establishes a kingdom in Hueco Mundo around this time, as per his agreement with the Archdevils. (Bleach) 1901 CE *James Clark Savage, illegitimate son of the sixth duke of Greystoke, is involved in the kidnapping of his legitimate half-brother. After Sherlock Holmes solves the case, Savage flees England with his wife. (Doc Savage: His Apocalyptic Life) 1902 CE *James Clark Savage Jr. is born on the Orion, on the way to New York. (Doc Savage) *During a trip to Australia, Dorothy Gale returns to Oz to help its new ruler, Ozma, protect the land from invading Nomes. (Ozma of Oz) 1903 CE *Professor John Edward Challenger finds Maple White Land, where dinosaurs still exist, in South America. (The Lost World) 1908 CE *While performing an experiment, Nikola Tesla accidently creates the Tunguska Strike in Russia. He decides to keep the nature of his new device a secret. (Callahan's Crosstime Saloon) 1909 CE *Tarzan meets Jane Porter and saves her from the mangani Terkoz. (Tarzan) 1910 CE *Captain Nemo dies, leaving command of the Nautilus to his daughter Janni. (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) 1911 CE *Sir Denis Nayland Smith and Dr. Petrie encounter Fu Manchu for the first time. (Fu Manchu) 1912 CE *Woodrow Wilson Smith, later known as Lazarus Long, is born to one of the Howard Families, who have been bred for longevity. (Robert Heinlein) 1915 CE *Bruce Hagin Rassendyll fights for the newly formed United States Air Force as G-8 in World War I. (G-8) 1916 CE *Morpheus is imprisoned by Roderick Burgess, who was actually trying to summon Death. The Sleeping Sickness begins, causing millions of people to have strange sleeping disorders. (Sandman) *Kal-El, son of scientist Jor-El, is born. He is launched in a warp capsule shortly before Krypton blows up. (DC Comics) *Adolf Hynkel's mind is partially taken over by the disembodied intellect of Broodseven-Sub-Two-Raksha, an agent of the Archdevils. Broodseven convinces him that he is destined to rule the world. (Real life, Callahan's Crosstime Saloon, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) 1917 CE *Kal-El's capsule is found near Smallville, Kansas. He is found by Jonathan and Martha Kent who name him Clark. Agents of the U.S. government carefully watch him throughout his childhood. (DC Comics) *J.R.R. Tolkien begins his translation of the Red Book of Westmarch. 1918 CE *The young James Clark Savage, Jr. escapes from German prison camp Loki, along with the five men who will become his lifelong assistants. (Doc Savage) 1919 CE *Former British army officer Hugh "Bulldog" Drummond starts his own private detective business. (Bulldog Drummond) 1921 CE *Sir Joseph Whemple discovers Imhotep's tomb and accidently resurrects the dead prince. Imhotep, assuming the name of Ardath Bay, searches for a method to resurrect his lover, Princess Ankhesenamon. (The Mummy) 1924 CE *The city of R'lyeh rises near the island of Pohnpei. Cthulhu attains consciousness and destroys a nearby ship for waking him up. (Cthulhu Mythos) *The young Bruce Wayne witnesses his parents being brutally murdered by a hoodlum named Joe Chill. He is raised by his uncle Philip and is trained to become a crimefighter by master detective Henry Ducard. (DC Comics) 1925 CE *Sherlock Holmes, now retired, teaches the young metahuman Elijah Snow his methods of logical reasoning. Snow decides to use what he has learned to investigate the secret history of the world and beings publishing the Planetary journal. (Wildstorm Comics) 1928 CE *A half-human spawn of Yog-Sothoth wreaks havoc in the small village of Dunwich. (Cthulhu Mythos) 1929 CE *Private eye Sam Spade becomes involved in a search for the legendary Maltese Falcon. (T''he Maltese Falcon'') *Kent Allard Rassendyll begins his adventures as the Shadow. (The Shadow) 1931 CE *James Clark Savage, Sr. dies. His son, now a wealthy doctor, dedicates his life to fighting evil. (Doc Savage) 1932 CE *British diplomat Hugh Conway visits the hidden lamasery at Shangri-La. (Shangri-La) *Metahuman John Wainwright establishes a colony of youths with similar abilities in a remote island. When threatened by a British fleet, the colonists fake their deaths and explore the universe. (Odd John) 1933 CE *The last member of the species Megaprimatus kong is brought to the United States by American producer Carl Denham. He dies when shot of the Empire State Building. (King Kong) 1935 CE *Henry “Indiana” Jones, Jr. travels to India where he stops Mola Ram, leader of the Thuggee cult, from using the Sankara stones for his evil purposes. (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) 1938 CE *Clark Kent moves to Metropolis, Ohio, where he begins fighting crime as Superman. (Superman) *Indiana Jones finds the Ark of the Covenant near Cairo and prevents the Nazis from taking it to Berlin. (Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Philologist Elwin Ransom, an heir to the Pendragon line, visits Mars and encounters the planet's ruling Elder God. (The Space Trilogy) 1939 CE *Returning from learning ancient martial arts in Tibet, Bruce Wayne returns to his home city Gotham and begins fighting crime as the Bat-Man. He hires the orphaned boy Richard Grayson as his apprentrice Robin. (DC Comics) 1940 CE *Hermes Trismegistus encounters the young Billy Batson and grants him the ability to turn into a superhero by saying the words "Shazam." Batson starts calling himself Captain Marvel. (DC Comics) 1941 CE *To escape the German raids on Britain, the four Pevensie children go through a magic wardrobe and visit the magical land Narnia. Once they defeat Jadis the White Witch, they rule Narnia for about twenty years. (The Chronicles of Narnia) *After being injected by a super-serum invented by Abednego Danner, Steve Rogers becomes Captain America. (Marvel Comics) 1942 CE *Nightclub owner Rick Blaine helps his love, Ilsa Lund, escape from the Nazis in Casablanca. (Casablanca) *Rex, a dog trained by the U.S. Army's K-9 corps, is given an injection of Danner's super-serum and gains great strength and intelligence. (DC Comics) 1944 CE *Hellboy, accidently summoned by Nazi occultists, is found in East Bronwich, Scotland. He is raised by Professor Trevor Bruttenholm. (Hellboy) 1945 CE *A girl suffering amnesia escapes from a prison camp in Karylos, Greece. She meets a Hungarian scholar who names her Modesty Blaise. (Modesty Blaise) *Casca serves Nazi Germany until he learns of the Final Solution. He responds by killing Hynkel. (Casca 4: Panzer Soldier) *At the end of World War II, General Harold Wharton of the Labour Party becomes Prime Minister of Britain. He adopts the name "Big Brother" and turns Britain into a totalitarian state. (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) 1946 CE *Paul Janus Finnegan enters the pocket universe known as the World of Tiers, ruled by the Thoan Lord Jadawin. (World of Tiers) 1947 CE *A spaceship piloted by the Jotun subspecies of Greys crashes in Roswell. The U.S. government clean up most of the evidence, but a few people remember what happened. Members of the newly-formed Syndicate start working on Grey-human hybrids. (The X-Files) *On the night India gains independence, the group of metahumans known as Midnight's Children, including Saleem Sinai, are born. Their lives reflect the events of their home country. (Midnight's Children) 1949 CE *Joel Kent, son of Clark and Lois Kent, is born in Metropolis without his father's powers due to his mom wearing a kryptonite necklace. (Superman and Batman: Generations) *The Rockefellers, leading members of the Illuminati, donate land in New York for the UN Headquarters. (Conspiracy theory) 1950 CE *James Bond becomes Agent 007 and is licensed to kill. (James Bond) *In Oregon, the town of Eureka is officially founded as a home for the nation's best scientists. Global Dynamics starts working on secret projects for the Department of Defense. (Eureka) *The Korean War begins. Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce is drafted and assigned to the 4077th MASH. (MASH) 1952 CE *McCarthyism and anti-metahuman sentiments causes the majority of superheroes to reveal their identities and retire. *General Wharton is assassinated by members of the British Secret Service and is succeeded by fellow Party member Gerald O'Brien. (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) 1953 CE *The Bildeberg Group, actually an executive committee for the Illuminati, is founded. (Conspiracy theory) 1954 CE *Gojira, called Godzilla in the U.S., makes his first visit to Tokyo. (Godzilla) *A group of scientists exploring the Amazon discover a lone descendant of the Serpent People gone mad from loneliness. (The Creature from the Black Lagoon) 1957 CE *Engineering genius John Galt, a former member of the Technocracy, establishes a utopian society in Colorado and invites many of the world's visionaries. (Atlas Shrugged) 1958 CE *Mina Murray and Allan Quatermain, on the run from the corrupted British Secret Service, find The Black Dossier, which tells about the history of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and escape to the Blazing World. (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) 1960 CE *The Justice League of America is founded after many superheroes united to fight against a White Martian invasion. Its primary objective is to protect the United States and the world from major terrestrial and extraterrestrial threats. (DC Comics) 1961 CE *Dick Grayson becomes the second Batman. Bruce Wayne, Jr, takes on the role of Robin. (Superman and Batman: Generations ) 1962 CE *Peter Parker develops super-strength, super-dexterity, and the ability to walk on walls. Inspired by the exploits of his grand-uncle Richard Wentworth, Peter becomes Spider-Man. (Marvel Comics) 1963 CE *Metahuman rights activist Professor Charles Xavier founds the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. (Marvel Comics) *The Gallifreyan Time Lord usually known as the Doctor settles down in England with his granddaughter, Susan. They befriend local schoolteachers Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright. (Doctor Who) 1967 CE *Norvile "Shaggy" Rogers is given a great-great-grandson of Rex as a pet by his uncle Steve and names the dog "Scooby-Doo". (Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!) *Barnabas Collins is accidentally released from his coffin. He keeps his vampire nature secret from the current members of the Collins family. (Dark Shadows) 1969 CE *The deceased spirit of evil wizard Oliver Haddo takes residence in the body of Tom Riddle, who is already on the path to evil. (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen) *Norville Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, and Velma Dinkley begin their many cases while going around in the Mystery Machine. (Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!) 1970 CE *Jake Stonebender of Long Island starts his career as a professional musician. His favorite bar to hang out at is Callahan's Place, which is a magnet for paranormal beings and events. (Callahan's Crosstime Saloon) 1971 CE *The Dharma Initiative begins its scientific research on Jacob's island. (Lost) *Takeshi Hongo, enhanced by cybernetic impants, fights against the terrorist organization Shocker as the grasshopper-themed Kamen Rider. (Kamen Rider) 1972 CE *After a bad accident, Steve Austin is given artificial limbs and becomes the Bionic Man. (The Six-Million-Dollar Man) 1978 CE *Cordwainer Bird helps create the cult television show Galaxy Quest, which eventually wins a Peabody Award for innovative science fiction. It runs for four years before being canceled. (Galaxy Quest) *Usagi Tsukino, daughter of Kenji and Ikuku Tsukino, is born in Japan. She is a reincarnation of Princess Serenity of the Silver Millenium. (Sailor Moon) 1979 CE *All giant monsters are placed by the UN on Monster Island in the Sea of Okhostsk. (Godzilla) 1981 CE *Michael Long starts fighting crime with the help of KITT, a car equipped with a functioning AI. (Knight Rider) *Tom Riddle, now known as Voldemort, kills James and Lily Potter. Baby Harry receives his scar when the Dark Lord tries to kill him. (Harry Potter) 1982 CE *ENCOM employee Kevin Flynn is sucked into a digital world, where he aids the security program Tron in defeating Master Control Program, a rogue artificial intelligence. (Tron) *GI Joe, a team of elite commandos, begins fighting against Cobra, a split-off faction from neo-Nazi organization HYDRA (GI Joe: A Real American Hero). 1983 CE *Peter Venkman, Ray Stanz, and Egon Spengler form the first Ghostbusters team and later save Earth from the demon lord Gozer. (Ghostbusters) 1984 CE *The Metahuman Registration Act is passed by the U.S. Congress, requiring all super-powered individuals to reveal their true names to the government. (Marvel Comics) *Mt. St. Hilary erupts, awakening the long dormant Autobots. They restart their war with the Decepticons. (Transformers) 1985 CE *Connor MacLeod becomes the victor of a gathering of Immortals in New York City. (Highlander) *Retired superhero Peter Cannon stages a fake alien invasion in New York City as an attempt to end the Cold War. His plan is eventually exposed with the discovery of a journal by Charles Szasz, aka the Question. (Charlton Comics, Watchmen) *Several of Earth's superheroes fight against the Anti-Monitor in the event known as the Crisis on Infinite Earths. (DC Comics) 1987 CE *Ryu Hoshi wins a street fighting competition after defeating its champion, Sagat. Crime lord Master Bison selects him for his World Warrior tournament. (Street Fighter) 1989 CE *Morpheus is freed from his imprisonment, ending the Sleeping Sickness, which already has claimed several victims. He returns to his home to find out that he has been replaced by the superhero Hector Hall. (Sandman) *Several cloned dinosaurs created by InGen for a special zoo on Isla Nublar end up breaking loose and causing havoc. (Jurassic Park) 1990 CE *Daniel Hall, son of Hector and Lyta Hall, is born with a special link to the Dreaming. (Sandman) *FBI agent Dale Cooper goes to the small town Twin Peaks to investigate the death of teen-age girl Laura Palmer. He runs into a confrontation between agents of the mysterious White and Black Lodges. (Twin Peaks) 1991 CE *Harry Potter learns of his wizard heritage and enrolls in Hogwarts. (Harry Potter) *Buffy Summers is told that she is the Slayer by Merrick the Watcher. She later moves to Sunnydale, which is located on a gateway to one of the hell planes. (Buffy: The Vampire Slayer) 1992 CE *Khan Noonien Singh leads a group of genetically engineered supermen and takes over about a quarter of the inhabited world. (Star Trek) *Learning that she is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, Serena Tsukino first takes on the role of Sailor Moon. She assembles a group of planet-themed friends known as the Sailor Scouts. (Sailor Moon) 1993 CE *Dana Scully becomes partner to the enthusiastic X-Files agent Fox "Spooky" Mulder. Together, they investigate bizarre paranormal events. (The X-Files) *Morpheus is killed by the Furies, who have been summoned by Lyta Hall. He is replaced by her son Daniel. (Sandman) *After a major terrorist attack on Washington, D.C., former CIA agent Jack Ryan becomes President of the United States and deals with Singh's empire. (Debt of Honor, Star Trek) 1994 CE *The US Air Force succeeds in activating a Stargate uncovered in Egypt, allowing them to launch an expedition to the planet Abydos. (Stargate) *David Xanatos transports Wyvern Castle to New York City, where its gargoyle residents awaken. (Gargoyles) *Jakita Wagner, daughter of Kevin Sack and Anaykah of Opar, joins the organization Planetary. (Wildstorm Comics) 1998 CE *Harry Potter succeeds in killing Lord Voldemort. Oliver Haddo succeeds in fleeing Voldemort's body first and searches for another host. (Harry Potter) *The United States and Russia form a joint alliance known as the CoDominium, which dominates Earth for much of the next century. (CoDominium) *The vampire Angel goes to Los Angeles to work as a private detective after his human soul has been restored. (Angel) 1999 CE *Jenny Sparks and other former members of Stormwatch form a new organization called the Authority. (Wildstorm Comics) Twenty-First Century and Beyond 2001 CE *A spaceship is sent to Ganymede after a large Monolith left behind by the Alterans is discovered. The mission is sabotaged by HAL 9000. (2001: A Space Odyssey) *Terrorists funded by Qumar destroy the World Trade Center. The leaders of the CoDominium see this as justification to invade any Middle Eastern country that stands in their way. (Real life, The West Wing, CoDominium) *Ichigo Kurosaki becomes a Soul Reaper in order to save his family from a Hollow. Later, Aizen's treachery is revealed, and he escapes Soul Society with his co-conspirators and a powerful artifact. Two months later, he wages war on them only for Ichigo to defeat him. (Bleach) 2002 CE *Astro Boy is created at Takadanobaba Station to replace a scientist's dead son. He is rejected because of his inability to "grow up." (Astroboy) 2003 CE *Jacques Saunière, a leading member of the Priory of Sion, is murdered in the Louvre. He leaves behind clues pointing to the location of secret documents relating to the Merovingian branch of Jesus's bloodline. (The Da Vinci Code) 2004 CE *Oceanic Flight 815, which was flying from Sydney to San Francisco, crashes on Jacob's island, with forty-eight survivors. (Lost) *Homeland Security agent Jack Bauer stops an attempt to kill presidential candidate David Palmer. (24) 2007 CE *Torchwood agents in London, with the help of the Doctor, defeat invading Cybermen and Daleks in the Battle of Canary Wharf. (Doctor Who) 2008 CE *Dr. Wily and Dr. Light create robot superhero Mega Man. Their creation helps Dr. Light fight Dr. Wily in his attempt to conquer the world. (Mega Man) 2010 CE *Daniel Bowman, one of the crew members on the mission to Ganymede, returns to Earth as a magnetic being. Jupiter becomes a small sun, making its moons hospitable for life. (2010: The Year We Made Contact) *The CoDominium takes all over scientific research as a way of dealing with extraterrestrial threats. (CoDominium) *Samuel Flynn enters the Grid searching for his long-lost father. He liberates the hostile program CLU and brings artificial intelligence Quorra into the physical world. (Tron Legacy) 2012 CE *Seeing Earth as becoming more corrupt, Lazarus Long joins the large-scale immigration to Mars. (Robert Heinlein) *Out-of-work hacker Hiro Protagonist and his friend Yours Truly discover information about a powerful new drug known as "Snow Crash," which is present both in the real world and in cyberspace. (Snow Crash) 2016 CE *The CoDominium establishes the first interstellar colonies. Most colonists originate from the United States, the Russian Federation, and the European Union. (CoDominium) 2021 CE *Pope John XXVI announces the reunification of Christianity, although a few fundamentalist factions remain. (CoDominium) 2052 CE *Susan Calvin suggests a zeroth law of robots: "No robot may harm humanity or through inaction, allow humanity to come to harm." This concept will become very important to robots later on. (Isaac Asimov) 2061 CE *War breaks out between the CoDominium and the Eastern Coalition after the latter annexes the Central Asian nations. (Star Trek) 2063 CE *Zefram Cochrane invents warp drive as part of a secret CoDominium project. He make first contact with the Vulcan, distant descendents of the elves of ancient legend. They refuse to take part in the war on Earth. (Star Trek) 2079 CE *The CoDominium ends World War III, ushering a new era of world peace. It redirects its focus to ending world hunger and poverty. The Elder Gods decide to end Earth's quarantine. (CoDominium, Star Trek) *Judge Joe Dredd graduates from the Academy of Law and starts fighting crime in Mega-City One. (Judge Dredd) 2110 CE *A group of Earth colonies forms the militaristic Spartan Hegemony. Lysander I is crowned as its ruler. (CoDominium) 2150 CE *On Earth, the true Age of Aquarius begins. Earth's civilization slowly abandons religion and spirituality in favor of science, freedom, and technology. However, discrimination against AIs and uplifted animals continues. (Western astrology) 2154 CE *An unobtainium mining operation on the moon of Pandora fails when marine Jake Sully rebels and successfully leads its natives, the Na'vi, against the human invaders. (Avatar) *The Principalirty of Zeon declares war against Earth and its allies. Earth's military uses the prototype Gundam suits to fight back. (Gundam Series) 2161 CE *The United Federation of Planets is established. Its Starfleet is given the mission of exploring new worlds and making contact with other civilizations. (Star Trek) 2190 CE *Andrew Martin, one of the most humanlike androids on Earth, becomes the first robot in the Federation with full legal rights. (Isaac Asimov) 2231 CE *Spock is born to Sarek and Amanda Grayson, a descendant of Sherlock Holmes, on Vulcan (Star Trek). 2233 CE *The Zanscare Empire attacks the Federation and succeeds in invading some of its planets. (Gundam Series) 2262 CE *James Tiberius Kirk becomes captain of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701. His five-year mission is to go boldly where no man has gone before. Spock serves as his science officer. (Star Trek) 2525 CE *The Covenant, a fanatical alien empire, invades the Federation colony Harvest. Vice Admiral Cole leads a large fleet to retake the colony. (Halo) 2553 CE *The Federation-Covenant war comes to an end. A memorial to the war's victims in built in Kenya. (Halo) 2851 CE *Louis Wu, Teela Brown, Puppeteer Nessus, and Kzin Speaker-to-Animals, while aboard the ship Flying Bastard, visit the legendary Ringworld. (Known Space) 2958 CE *The Legion of Superheroes is founded by Imra Adeen (Saturn Girl), Rokk Krinn (Cosmic Boy), and Garth Ranzz (Lightning Lad). (DC Comics) 3015 CE *The starship MacArthur is sent to investigate the origin of a mysterious alien ship from near the supergiant star Murcheson's Eye. (CoDominium) 4003 CE *Honor Harrington assumes command of the Royal Manticoran Navy's light cruiser HMS Fearless. (Honorverse) 4665 CE *Elijah Bailey investigates the death of Auroran scientist Roj Nemennuh Sarton along with the android R. Daneel Olivaw. (Isaac Asimov) 8278 CE *Ladislaus the Great founds the Empire of Ten Thousand Worlds. (Dune) 13,106 CE *Jehanne Butler starts the Butlerian Jihad, which leads the the banning of AIs on Terran-settled worlds. (Dune) 23,374 CE *Paul Atreides is born to Duke Leto Atreides and his lover Jessica, one of the Bene Gessirit. The Bene Gessirit believe Paul to be the Kwisatz Haderach, the final result of their breeding program. (Dune) 23,390 CE *The House of Atreides is moved the desert world Arrakis. Leto is killed, but Jessica and Paul manage to escape. Paul takes over Arrakis and is made the new Galactic Emperor. (Dune) 25,727 CE *Joseph Schwartz is hurled into this time from 1949 by a strange lab accident. Being unable to communicate, he is at first mistaken for a mental deficient. (Isaac Asmiov) 25,964 CE *Psychohistorian Hari Seldon discovers that the Galactic Empire will fall in the next few centuries. He ideas to save civilization lead to the establishment of the First and Second Foundations. (Isaac Asimov) 26,462 CE *Council member Golan Trevize and anthropologist Janov Pelorat leave Terminus to search for the lost planet Earth, believing that it holds the key to the future of galactic civilization. They encounter Daneel Olivaw, who has been secretly guiding humantty for the past few millenia. (Foundation ) 26,970 CE *An immortal warrior is made ruler of the new Galactic Empire. He dubs himself the Emperor of Man and creates twelve Primarchs from his DNA to help him rule the galaxy. (Warhammer 40000 ) 30,200 CE *Several Primarchs, led by Horus, revolt against the Emperor in a galaxy-wide civil war. The Emperor becomes nearly fatally wounded and is put on life-support. (Warhammer 40000 ) 428,906 CE *The Yuga cycle restarts with a new Satya Yuga, bringing peace and prosperity for most sapient beings in the universe. A prophesied Star-Child becomes the new Emperor of Mankind. (Hindu mythology, Warhammer 40000) 802,701 CE *Time traveler Bruce Clarke Wildman discovers a world divided between Morlocks and Eloi. (The Time Machine ) 8,000,000 CE *The continent Zothique, formerly Asia, becomes home to a society of primitivist humans who prefer magic over technology. (Clark Ashton Smith) 20,000,000 CE *Remaining humans on Earth gather into a huge pyramid that they call the Last Redoubt to escape mysterious cosmic horrors. (The Night Land) 4,800,000,000 CE *After the sun becomes a Red Giant, life goes extinct on Earth. The Doctor is one of the limited group of beings witnessing this event. Some descendents of humanity colonize a world known they call New Earth in galaxy M87. (Doctor Who ) 52,000,000,000 CE *The Supreme Moment of the Cosmos occurs when all the universe's inhabitants join together telepathically and understand the mind of Eru. (The Star-Maker ) 1,500,000,000,000,000 CE *The last remaining stars in the universe fully evaporate. By this point, nearly all souls in the history of the universe have either traveled to other universes or become gods in the Upper Planes. A few beings from the past travel in time to watch the event from Milliways. (Ring, The Restaraunt at the End of the Universe) External links *Grand Unified Timeline-TV Tropes and Idioms *The Originial Wold Newton Universe Crossover Chronology *Unified Timeline of Fiction